This invention relates to the technical sector of cutlery, and more particularly to multi-function knives.
Known for a long time, these types of knives are based on a single body designed to receive different types of blades and/or accessories such as scissors and corkscrews, offering the user a multiplicity of functions. The typical example is that of the knife known by the commercial name of “Swiss Army Knife” which may be larger or smaller depending on the number of accessories or blades stored.
This type of knife is generally used when trekking, camping and, in certain cases, in survival situations.
The functions are nevertheless limited, because the necessarily limited storage space of the body of the knife must be taken into account, otherwise the body would be excessively bulky and heavy.
In the case of certain variations, some so-called “Swiss Army Knives” are even designed in the form of pliers having in the branches of the handle specific arrangements to receive multi-function tools in the form of blades, scissors and suchlike.
Furthermore, and to the knowledge of the Applicant, some functions are not provided and possible on this type of knife, for example the cutting of metal wires that may be several millimeters in diameter. This scissor part known on so-called “Swiss Army Knives” is limited in its capacity to cut and/or shear.
Document US 2003/0101590 discloses a knife of complicated design that transforms into cutting pliers.
Other devices of the same type described in patents DE 9315843 and DE 3715440 are also known.
The Applicant's approach has therefore been to devise a new design of knife unlike the so-called “Swiss Army Knives” to fulfil new functions and be used as a proper hand tool.
The solution proposed by the Applicant is simple, inexpensive, has no impact on the configuration of the knife and its volume.